


A Legacy

by cornerandchair



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Draal strove to be the perfect idea of a Trollhunter, when his father's time eventually came to an end, he would take up the mantle and prove himself while upholding that glorious legacy.But that time never came.





	

Draal came from a proud lineage of warriors. None prouder than his father, Kanjigar, one of the greatest Trollhunters to ever live.

He remembered as a young troll his father would teach him everything the Trollhunter should be, in the hopes that someday Draal might take up that honor… And then the amulet actually chose Kanjigar. No one was surprised, but there was a sharp change in their relationship after that point.

Still, despite the sudden rift, Draal knew eventually he would do his father proud when he eventually took up the mantle of Trollhunter and joined with him in the Hero’s Forge. Still, he felt some form of…

Ah, but that wasn’t a trait worthy of Trollhunter! No, things like that were to be set aside, as his father’s example had shown him. Emotions had little place on the battlefield.

That’s what made Trolls like Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! so annoying. All they ever did was talk! Talking solved nothing! Action was the key to victory, not some ‘pacifist’ theory and books. False hope and False help. A conspiracy theorist and wasted potential. He was going to show them both the real way to solve the problems in Troll’s Great Society.

If Draal was just made Trollhunter… He would prove a worthy warrior. He might possibly even…

He just had to train _harder_. And he did, he became on of the most respected and strongest Trolls in Trollmarket. Everyone said that he would make a perfect Trollhunter if the time of his father came to an end.

Draal was ready to take up that legacy.

And then he was insulted. The Amulet chose another. It chose a _human_. A human child over him. Jim Lake Jr…. The whelp that stole away the one thing Draal had worked towards since his father took the mantle.

A squishy fleshbag…

A better fit for Trollhunter than him, who’d worked for years to be worthy of the title.

Angry did not describe what he felt.

Spurned, neglected, scorned, _unworthy_.

“Draal, it is entirely possible you could still be Trollhunter.” Vendel delivered the advice from his lab in the Heartstone shortly after the discovery.

“I know that! I doubt the fleshbag will last the week.”

And yet, that same fleshbag proved him wrong after the initial period. Young Jim proved himself more than capable in a fight, and smart enough to pull through even the toughest of situations.

Certainly he was strong enough to beat him in a fight. Hanging from the edge of the arena, Jim Lake Jr. wielding Moonlight and ready to strike him down. Draal remembered the rules of being a Trollhunter.

1) Always be afraid.

He had been. In a way, Draal had been afraid of proving that his father pushing him away was the right choice. That he had deserved such treatment. But he’d let his own prejudice cloud his mind, while Jim had kept sharp, he had forgotten…

2) Always finish the fight

While Jim didn’t finish fights in the most traditional of ways, he always did seem to bring things to an end better than what many people would expect from a Trollhunter. The changes he brought with him shook everything up, but things always ended up for the better, somehow.

3) When in doubt, always kick them in the gronk-nuks

Life, Draal found, had a way of doing that to someone when they got too proud for their own good. It had certainly done it to him several times. Yet no lessons were more harrowing than the ones he learned care of Jim.

He did not deserve the odd friendship he and Jim seemed to start after he took up protecting Jim’s human home and supplementing Blinky’s training with his own. Draal slowly came to accept the human Trollhunter.

And when Jim had the audacity to have the idea of “Trollhunters”... Draal was honored to join. 

Perhaps this could be a new legacy. One Draal could hold up and make his father proud with. To fight to his last breath with trusted companions at his sides. He could think of nothing more noble, even at the cost of his life… or his arm.

He only hoped his father would be proud as he was of this new legacy of Trollhunter Jim Lake Jr. was making, even if it went against everything before it.

A new legacy for a new kind of Trollhunter, and a new chapter in history.


End file.
